


sweater weather

by ohlookatthestars (KanbaraAkhito)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Yesung isn't mentioned but i love him, and good friends at the end of the day, but remember that they are their own people, me: i must Write, me: watches black suit, note: it's okay to have fun with this and all that, sigh why am i this way, thanks for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraAkhito/pseuds/ohlookatthestars
Summary: He leaves the room and is met with the sight of Donghae bundled in two shirts, a heavy coat, and, predictably, Hyukjae’s sweater.“If you keep stealing my sweaters I’m going to have none left for myself,” he jokes, cutting off the response Donghae has given him year after year. “I know, I know. Mine are warmer. I can’t believe I’m going to spend money on new ones even though I know they’re going to end up in your closet.”Donghae just smiles and bumps Hyukjae’s shoulder. “I give backsomeof them.”





	sweater weather

Hyukjae snorts. 

He’s used to losing half his wardrobe when winter rolls around and Seoul gets colder than it has any right to be. It’s not that Donghae doesn’t have his own sweaters, but for thirteen years he’s contended that Hyukjae’s are warmer than his own, and Hyukjae has learned to go along with it. 

He leaves the room and is met with the sight of Donghae bundled in two shirts, a heavy coat, and, predictably, Hyukjae’s sweater. 

“If you keep stealing my sweaters I’m going to have none left for myself,” he jokes, cutting off the response Donghae has given him year after year. “I know, I know. Mine are warmer. I can’t believe I’m going to spend money on new ones even though I know they’re going to end up in your closet.”

Donghae just smiles and bumps Hyukjae’s shoulder. “I give back _some_ of them.”

Hyukjae wacks him upside the head. “They’re mine! You’re supposed to give back all of them, idiot.” Yet there’s no malice in his voice and Hyukjae doesn’t know if Donghae has picked up on it or not, but he really, _really_ likes the image of his best friend wearing his sweaters. The saner part of Hyukjae prays he hasn’t, but the smaller, more hopeful and decidedly insane part of him wishes Donghae knew about the way just the sound of his laugh could turn the tide of Hyukjae’s day. 

They join the other members and make their way out of the hotel lobby, Donghae immediately huddling into his side. 

Donghee notices and lets out a deep-bellied laugh. “How can you still be cold wearing so many clothes?” 

Donghae makes a face at him, but it’s difficult to see from under his mask and just sends Donghee into another bout of laughter. Jungsoo chuckles at the clear affront in Donghae’s eyes and the younger turns away, making an exaggerated show of pulling his mask down to pout at them all. Siwon snorts and the other members are quick to join him until Donghae himself is doubled over laughing. 

Hyukjae takes a moment to appreciate the scene. It’s been so long since he’s been around his members, his family, so long since he’s been able to poke fun at them and receive the same treatment; it may be only half of them, but Hyukjae feels more at home than he has in a long while. 

Donghae, who has linked their arms together in a seemingly innocuous gesture truly meant to leech off Hyukjae’s heat, notices his expression and grins. Hyukjae catches his gaze, grinning back, and oh, it’s a whole different kind of warmth that floods his chest now. 

As fun as joking around amongst themselves is, the cold threatens to ruin the mood and they hurry to the bus. There’s another round of laughter at the pleased noise that leaves Donghae upon entrance of the heated bus and yeah—Hyukjae has missed this. 

-

It takes very little time for Hyukjae to notice the steady decline in Donghae’s condition throughout the shooting. It’s happened a few times before, but the cold makes Donghae increasingly vulnerable, so Hyukjae is not surprised when, during their first break, Donghae is announced to have a light fever. 

“We can stop filming and go back to the hotel for today,” Jungsoo says, reminiscent of Hyukjae’s words the last time Donghae had pushed through a shoot feeling particularly unwell.

As expected, Donghae insists on his ability to make it through the shoot and persuades the members to allow it, though only after he promises to tell Jungsoo the moment he starts feeling dizzy and Hyukjae swears to keep an eye on his condition. 

Donghae is still lively for the rest of the shoot and his fever rises very little. The stylists had chosen their outfits upon arrival but had evidently liked the look of Donghae in Hyukjae’s sweater, tossing a blazer over it and putting him in matching slacks. Hyukjae only feels slightly guilty about the way his heart jumps and his breath hitches at the sight. 

When they aren’t in front of the cameras, Hyukjae’s hand is practically attached to Donghae’s forehead. His condition worsens as night falls, but the shoot ends before anything drastic can occur and they’re running through the frigid evening air to the bus before they know it. 

Donghae has always preferred the window seat; the passing landscape is soothing to his wandering mind. He leans his head against the cool glass, shivering lightly under all his layers. The chill is the unnatural one that comes with a fever and Donghae can’t wait to return to the hotel and take a hot bath. 

“Hyukkie,” he murmurs, and Hyukjae squeezes his hand where it’s buried in his own pocket. 

“Yeah?”

“I want ramyun.”

Hyukjae huffs a laugh. “Sure thing, sweetheart.”

Donghae’s eyes blink open at that and he jerks to look at Hyukjae, but the other seems not to have noticed his slip up. Donghae leans slowly back against the window, mind going a mile a minute and praying that Hyukjae attributes how clammy Donghae’s hands have become to his fever. 

His phone vibrates insistently in his pocket and Donghae uses his unoccupied hand to fish it out, groaning softly when he sees the winky face Siwon has sent him. He glares over at the elder, who clearly was the sole other witness to Hyukjae’s mistake and also the only one who knows how terribly Donghae’s heart is tripping in his chest. But Siwon just emulates the emoji he’d so kindly sent Donghae’s way and leans smugly against Heechul. 

-

The bath does wonders for the tension that has built in Donghae’s shoulders throughout the day and he leaves the bathroom feeling considerably better. Jungsoo frowns when he checks his temperature and the thermometer reads thirty-eight degrees celsius, but agrees to let Donghae stay up long enough to eat the ramyun he’s been craving since lunch. 

He expects all the members to crowd into the available spaces in his room but when he stumbles to the door he meets only Hyukjae with two mouth-watering bowls of ramyun and a sizable collection of movies for them to choose from. 

It’s incredibly nice, sitting on towels on the bed to avoid spilling on the sheets and wolfing down classic comfort food, teasingly feeding each other when the mood takes them. The low hum of the movie and the way it lights the dark room in soft tones adds to the ambiance, and soon their bowls sit empty on the floor beside the bed and they’re curled together under the covers. Hyukjae changes out the cold compress on Donghae’s forehead every so often, pushing his bangs back with gentle fingers and smiling when Donghae leans into his touch. 

“How are you feeling?” Hyukjae asks halfway into the movie, and as much as Donghae wants to see the actress on screen shove her heel into the villain’s crotch (Western films were absolutely _delightful_ ), he suddenly can’t think of anything other than the moment back in the van, when Hyukjae had called him ‘sweetheart’ without a hint of a taunt in his tone. Donghae is a little put off by how much he _likes_ it. He can almost hear Siwon cackling at him and he pouts unconsciously. 

“Donghae?” Hyukjae asks, all soft concern and big, dark eyes. Donghae can’t take the way he says his name. 

Maybe the heat of the fever coursing through his veins makes him bolder, but all Donghae can think of is kissing Hyukjae, so he leans up and crushes their mouths together. 

He feels Hyukjae freeze in surprise and pulls back, lip catching between his teeth as his actions catch up to him.

“Sorry!” he practically yells just as Hyukjae opens his mouth. 

Hyukjae frowns. 

“Why are you sorry?” he asks slowly.

Donghae looks away, feeling his cheeks heat up and his eyebrows draw together. “I should have asked.”

There’s a moment of silence then Hyukjae is letting out a relieved sigh, tilting Donhae’s face upwards and smoothing away the crease between his brows. 

“Oh thank God. I was afraid for a second that you were apologizing because you didn’t mean to kiss me.”

“Of course not,” Donghae replies immediately. Then his mind catches up with Hyukjae’s words and he blinks. 

“Afraid?”

Hyukjae gives him a wry grin. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Donghae gapes. “You did that on purpose!”

Hyukjae laughs, touching their foreheads together. 

“Guilty as charged,” he murmurs before pressing their lips together again.

The kiss is longer this time, a slow, warm slide that draws an almost imperceptible noise from Donghae’s throat, but of course Hyukjae notices.

“Flattering that I have such an effect on you,” he teases.

Donghae sticks his tongue out at him vindictively. “I hope you get sick.”

Hyukjae hums happily, content to just take in Donghae as he is and rub circles into the soft spot at the base of his neck. He freezes a second later and Donghae opens his eyes curiously.

“Is that _another _one of my sweaters?”__

__Donghae grins sheepishly, shrieking when Hyukjae pinches him._ _

__“Did you even bring a single item of clothing that _you_ own?”_ _

__“You’re injuring the ill!” Donghae exclaims, and yeah, he totally deserves the following pinch to his thigh._ _

__And yet, Hyukjae still kisses him more than he probably should before they finally fall asleep._ _

__(Jungsoo yells at them in the morning when Hyukjae has a temperature of thirty-seven because apparently, whatever illness Donghae caught falls into the category of contagious.)_ _

__(They spend the entire day off in bed together, though, so it’s worth it.)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i have too many feelings about kpop save me,,...,.,  
> tumblr: @litttlewings


End file.
